Won't Give Up - Auslly
by AusllyFever135
Summary: Austin has been in love with Ally since the second he saw her. But what happens when he overhears a conversation with Ally and Trish talking about the new guy? Will he give up on Ally, or will he not stop until she falls in love with him? Rated T, because I don't know what's going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV:

It was 1 O'Clock in the morning. I had never stayed up that late before, maybe that's because I've never texted my crush before. Yes, I have never texted a crush, and I'm 17. Go on ahead, laugh at me. That's fine, but I don't see you getting attention from your crush. Did I mention that I've been texting my crush for hours?

You may think that I'm some loser that thinks that a guy like that would ever like me. A girl who dreams of marrying that guy, and having kids. Don't worry I don't dream that big, but I know I have a chance with him. Why you ask? Because we're best friends, we've been best friends for 2 years. Yes, best friends with a popular kid for 2 years. Amazing right?

Everyone at school is jealous of our friendship. But they don't have to worry, I know he doesn't like me. He has a girlfriend, her name is Becca. She's smart, sweet, pretty… it's not fair! Usually the pretty popular girls are dumb and cruel. Becca and I have grown close lately, she's a really cool girl. I wish I was like her.

Sometimes when she sees, he who shall not be named for now, and I together she has this sad look on her face. Not the typical "I'm gonna kill the girl you're with" girlfriend jealousy look, but the sad "I think he's losing interest but I really care about him" look. I feel bad. She doesn't have to worry though, Austin is in love with her. He talks about her all the time, he even made a song for her. It was so cute… I wish that song was about me.

Austin POV:

"The song is about Ally" I said with a guilty "she'll never forgive me" look. I squinted my eyes and pulled my arms up to my face waiting for a punch, or a slap, or something… all I got was a knowing sigh. I slowly put my hands down and looked at Becca's face. She looked into my eyes like she knew that it would happen eventually.

"It took you long enough." She said to be quietly with a sad look on her face "You knew?" I asked straightening up, surprised at what she said. "Of course I knew, everyone knew." She looked into my eyes, for a second it felt like we would tell what we were thinking. She approves.

"If you knew, then why didn't you break up with me?" now I'm confused. "I wanted to see how long it took you. I thought you'd go another week." She chuckled slightly. So did I. I can't believe she's so understanding about this. All of my other girlfriends would've flipped and killed Ally in her sleep. I wouldn't let that happen though.

"I can't believe you're so understanding. You're awesome," I smiled at her and we both took up and hugged. "Are we still friends? Because usually when couples break up, they never speak to each other again and ruin each others lives. I don't want that to happen." I told her truthfully. "Of course! You're too awesome to not be friends with" she smiled at me.

She looked down at the ground, and then back at me "You should probably go tell Ally you love her," she said quietly with encouragement. "I will, thanks Becca. You're great," I told her before I left. "Go on! Go to Sonic Boom right now and tell her!" She said with a smile pushing me out of Starbucks.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! I was really happy about the response on the first chapter! 3 reviews (which I looked at, thanks!), 8 followers, and 184 views. Thank you so much, this is my first fan fiction (I've been reading them for about 2 or 3 years), and I hope to get more people to read it I'm really proud of this. And btw I'm sorry I made a few spelling mistakes on the first chapter, I was rushing really fast and I'm sorry if you got confused by it. This time I checked it over and I'm pretty sure there's no mistakes. Anyway enough of me, here is the second chapter, I hope you like**_** it.**

Ally POV:

I was in Sonic Boom, apparently "working". There was no one there, and I stood there bored all day without anything to do until… he came in. This really cute guy walked in, and my jaw dropped. He was so handsome and beautiful and amazing and in my head I was freaking out like a maniac.

Breathe Ally, breathe. "Hey, what do you want?" DOPE! What is wrong with me!? I gave myself a mental facepalm. I'm so stupid. "I'm sorry that came out wrong. I meant, what are you looking for?" I said trying to be cool.

"Um, I'd like to look at some guitars." He said in a deep sexy voice. Oh my god, I'm going to die, I am going to die. His voice is so deep and gorgeous. Oh, oh, oh, oh, he just smiled. Oh my goodness, ALLY SNAP OUT OF IT!

"Sure, I think you would like this one." I showed him a beautiful blue electric guitar. "Wow, this is beautiful, how much is it?" he asked mesmerized by the guitar in front of him. I checked the tag, "300" I said quickly hoping he wouldn't leave.

"I'll take it!" he said excitedly, his smile was so big. "Great!" I joined in with his excited attitude. We both went over to the counter so I could ring it up. "I've never seen you around, are you new here?" I asked trying not to sound like a creep.

"Yeah I am, but I haven't met many people yet. I'm hoping to soon," he told me with hope and happiness in his voice. He is a very cheery guy, he has a great attitude. "Are you going to Marino High?" I hope I'm not asking too many questions. "Yeah I am, do you go there?" he sounded interested, like he actually want to hear what I had to say.

"Yeah I guess I'll see you there!" EEEEEEEP! I'M SO EXCITED OMG OMG OMG! ALLY CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW! Breathe in, breathe out. "Yeah see you there," he smiled and winked at me. He handed me the money and and took the guitar. Oh my god he's so gorgeous. I can't wait to see him at… wait, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME! "WAIT!" dammit, too late now. Oh god, what am I doing?

He turned around, he was almost out the door. "I didn't catch your name" I chuckled slightly. He joined in with me, and smiled. "Dan" he smiled again, he keeps smiling. "Ally" I smiled back at him. Then he slowly turned away and brought his guitar back to wherever he was before.

Trish POV:

I walked into Sonic Boom and see Ally with her boy look. Oh god not this again, he has a girlfriend. "Ally snap out of it!" I yelled in her face. She jumped up and screamed really loudly. A couple customers just stared at her. "Nothing to see here people, go along with your business!" ok, maybe I'm a bit cracky, Dez kept me up all night.

He kept calling me saying that there was a kangaroo under his bed and that he was scared that he would beat him at tug of war like last time. He pisses me off sometimes. Anyway… "Ally you've got to stop crushing over Austin, he has a girlfriend." I kept having to remind her. I feel bad though, she really likes him.

"Trish it's not him, I'm kind of over Austin," I looked at her in surprise. "Wow Ally that was fast, what changed your mind?" I was happy for her, I wonder what happened. "Dan," Ally said in a sighy voice. The one she used to use with Austin. "Oh the new kid? He seems cool," I told her. "He's amazing" she said going back into her own little world of her new crush.

Austin POV:

I was at the doors of Sonic Boom when my heart broke. Ally actually liked me… and now I like her, but she moved on. I was too late, my heart had been crushed into a million peices and there was nothing I could do. I felt so weak, and I wanted to break down and cry.

Trish turned around to leave the store. She walked up to me with a worried look on her face "Austin what happened? You look crushed." I was about to break down and cry on the floor but I was in public. I couldn't do that in front of all of these people.

I could barely speak, I was choking on my words. "I am," was all that I could manage to say. "Talk to me" Trish guided me out of the store so we could go talk about what happened. I feel like she's the only one I can talk to right now. I obviously can't talk to Ally, and I can't talk to Dez, he wouldn't get it. Not at all.

_Dan: Garrett Clayton_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, sorry that this chapter is a bit late. It's also really short, I kind of just lost inspiration but I think it's a good ending. I hope you like it**_** :)**

Austin POV:

Trish and I went over to Mini's and talked about the whole thing with Ally. "Now what's wrong?" Trish looked like she had real concern in her eyes. "I'm in love with Ally, and I heard your conversation with her," my eyes started to tear up, and my voice went deep and soft.

I couldn't take it anymore and I didn't want to break down in public. I quickly got up from my seat and rushed to my house. As I got up I could faintly hear "Austin wait-" but that's all I heard, because I was running so fast.

Ally POV:

I got a call from Trish, and she told me that Austin broke up with Becca and he's in love with me and he heard our conversation. I felt so bad, I love him and he heard me at the wrong time. I ran over to his house as fast as I could. I couldn't let him go, I just couldn't.

I ran up his driveway and knocked on his door. I was sweating and really nervous, and couldn't think straight. All I knew was that I loved him, and didn't want to lose my chance. What am I doing? What am I doing here? What happens when he answers the door? I really haven't thought this through, have I? Dammit!

I saw the door slowly open, and I panicked. I saw his red nose and eyes, he was crying. I didn't know what to do, I just did something I never thought I would do. I got up on my toes and my lips pounded on his. It felt amazing. I pulled back and saw his face… it looked blank. "I'm sorry, I should go." I started to turn back.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest and kissed me. We pulled apart and both smiled softly. "I love you," I told him truthfully. "and that guy… he was just a distraction. You were with Becca, and it broke my heart. But I will always love you, no matter what." He just smiled, and said "I love you too… forever."

And that's the story of how Austin and I fell in love. And now we're married with two kids… and I will love him forever. Sorry our story is short, but it's pretty simple :)


End file.
